


A secret weapon

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [206]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless John, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is going into a battle that he must lose...





	A secret weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was fully clothed in a morning suit, not really his style but it’s okay. All dressed-up, notecards for his speech in his pocket, he was ready. Ready as he could be. Ready for his best friend's wedding.

_For John’s wedding._

_For John and Mary’s wedding._

A light tremor appears in his hands that he pushes away impatiently.  _Not today. It’s for John. For John and Mary._ But he was too late, the feelings were slowly taking over even if he tries to shove them down _. I must calm myself, I must… The bloody breathing thing doesn’t work!_ “Fuck!”  He raises his head looking at his image in the mirror, shocked by this uncustomary swearing _. I must find something, or I will not be able to get through the day._  He closes his eyes for a second when his phone pings, it was John.

> On my way! The car is A-MA-ZING! I feel like an American gangster!

_Maybe I can…_  Walking back to his table he takes a tube of a generic brand of hair product. A flash of his time away, when that particular odour helped him to pass thru so much hardships, passes rapidly in his mind. Putting a little bit on his hair, he inhales profoundly, calming instantly.

> I’m ready. SH
> 
> Perfect! Can’t be late for my betrothed!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby :-( 
> 
> Don't know if you remember, Dear devoted reader!, but a tube of John's hair product was what Sherlock brought with him when he went away. [(The story is here!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448888) Soooo sad that he still needs it sometimes when everything is just too much for him :-(


End file.
